For anyone with an OC story or looking for Oc charcters to add
by LordofSand
Summary: Anyone in this archive looking to start an Oc story and is looking for more Oc characters or anyone with an ongoing story can feel free to use the characters posted in this. I dont mind how you use them, or if you use them as fillers. I just like to contribute to anyone looking to go their own direction. If anyone has any unused Ocs and want them in here Pm Me. Have fun Authors.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Powell (Pack name- Steel Wolf)

19

Male

6'3-

235lbs

Caucasian with a light tan, Black Hair with a dark green Bang that hangs low in the front of the left side of his face, the rest of his hair is pulled back and runs free behide him to mid back. He has a fit body type like a welterweight boxer. Has a large burn mark down the middle of his chest and his arms are riddled with scars from bites and slashes. Wears a necklace of fangs froms his slain pack.

Doesnt talk much because he never really learned till about a year ago. Rasied in the wild outside of Kingdom amongst a group of beowolves that took him in for a unknown reason his personality reflects that of a tame wolf, because of this he is extremely protective of friends and those he holds close. After a run-in with Cinder (The flame Witch from episode one.) He was burned deeply on his front and was forced to watch his pack get slaughtered. He resents the witch with his entire being, and came to Vytal to hunt her down.

His hobbies are mostly hunting down Ursas and rival beowolf packs. He also likes music, and Weiss.

He Hates Cinder, despises her with all his being.

He doesnt use any weapons outside of a set of bone knuckles he made from the masks of his beowolf parents. He has no proper fighting style outside of Animalistic brawling. His Semblance allows him insanely high defensive properties in his skin and bones, This alsos grants him a massive boost in strength. One punch and he can cave in steel walls. Downside, he's slower than others.

Straight

Ozpin ran across him outside vytal one day when he was younger, saw him with his pack and decided to keep an eye on him. When Cinder attacked Ozpin flew out to help but came to late, instead he offered him a chance at justice and invited him to his school. There he hopes to become powerful enough to avenge his family and find peace.

Hope you like my guy. Pm me back with your thoughts.

LordofSand


	2. Chapter 2

Berimus El Durand (aka The Branded one)

Race-Dweller of the North

Skin Color- Pale white

Hair Color- True Silver

Height- 5'11

Weight- 165

A member of the Northern races, thought all but extinct, born and bred in the frozen wastelands and frigid tundras of the icy hell know simply as "The White" that bordered the upper north region of Atlas. He grew up with the companionship of 2 people, His father and mother until the age of 8, when they were set upon by Tech marauders fleeing the hunters of Atlas. His father and mother slain in the attack, their corpses looted and there blue blood running through the snow, the boy was taken as a slave. To make sure he never escaped he had chains permanently bonded to his shoulder blades, collarbone, and wrists by the groups bio-mechanic.

A horrendous future thrust upon him, with no hope for escape, deadened his sense to the world and destroyed his Hope, and sparked within him his first taste of an emotion he would soon come to hold dear, Hate. He soon learned to fight and survive as they used him to drag away loot. Forced to work for the Marauders as a killer and spy, his skills grew, he was afforded no weapon but his body and his chains. He was subject to degradement and torture on an almost daily occasion. And as they traveled torturing him and raiding the northern Atlas settlements for 9 years, the boy grew into a man, forged by slavery and pain. On his 17th birthday they gave him one final mark. A large brand covering his entire back, shaped into the form of pain, It was a skull whose face was twisted in agony.

On that day, did the shackles of slavery disappear, from his cage he was loosed onto the world, and his first actions were to murder the entire crew in their sleep. With the chains that forever binded him to them, he choked the life out of them, one by one, tent by tent. He forged his way south deep into Atlas, to the heart of their capital city. Draging the body's of those he slew behind him. From there, his story begins. A story of battle, a story of a man forged by Hate, from there anything can happen.


End file.
